


supply closet

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Closets, M/M, Parker Week 2019, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-29 18:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: Ok so apparently when Tony said he was sick of watching him pine he was being serious.He didn’t really believe so in that moment, because Tony Stark is rarely ever serious so who can really blame Harley for not believing the man.According to him even his helper bots have gotten tired of the whole pining thing and that just sounded completely ridiculous.





	supply closet

**Author's Note:**

> well dudes, dudettes and dudex (?)  
it's been fun  
the last few days have been a mess for me personally  
but i enjoyed posting more stories and watching the number on the Harley Keener/Peter Parker tag rise  
we really fought for our rights
> 
> i hope i can gather my thoughts and soon continue my other works but like...dont be too hopeful 
> 
> enjoy bbs <3

Ok so apparently when Tony said he was sick of watching him pine he was being serious. He didn’t really believe so in that moment, because Tony Stark is rarely ever serious so who can really blame Harley for not believing the man. 

According to him even his helper bots have gotten tired of the whole pining thing and that just sounded completely ridiculous.    
  
Well, until they managed to lock Harley and Peter into a supply closet next to Tony’s lab.

It was kind of terrifying to watch DUM-E threaten them with his fire extinguisher while Butterfingers waves around a blow torch and U filmed everything. Tony was no doubt currently hiding somewhere laughing at them. 

Which, fair.

But also why was this Harley’s life?   
  
He didn’t expect to ever meet the Iron Man, much less help him and develop some weird sort of father - son relationship with the man. And when he decided to spend his last year of high school being home schooled in New York while working with the genius he was excited. Who could’ve guessed he’d fall for Tony Stark’s smartass intern who was somehow also stupidly handsome, genuinely kind and kind of hilarious in his own way. 

He really didn’t except for that stupid crush to grow and fester. What a nightmare. 

Though he should really be checking on Peter, who was for some reason being very quiet himself. Usually Peter was rambling or at least muttering something under his breath, but he just quietly sat on the ground staring at the ceiling. 

“Hey, you ok?” Harley asked worriedly. “You’re very quiet.”   
  
Peter looked at him. “Yeah, just wondering when we’re getting out of here.” 

  
Harley sat down next to him and snorted. “We’re not getting out of here that easily Parker.” he told the other boy.

“Why not?” he asked.

Harley let out a breath and tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. “Because I told Tony I would do something and then I didn’t. He apparently got annoyed at me for not doing it so he decided that this was the perfect way of forcing me to do it.” he explained.

“Uh...so is it a bad thing or..?” Peter questioned, looking really confused at the entire situation. 

“Not necessarily, I guess I’m just scared of what’ll happen.” Harley confessed, letting out a tired breath. He didn’t really want to do it. Risking the friendship and what not. 

_ “Well...Mr. Stark is stubborn so you should probably just do it. I don’t think it will be as scary as you think considering he is pressuring you into it. _ ” Sure. Maybe. Would Tony force him to do something that would eventually end up hurting him? “ _ And I’m here too, so you don’t have to worry. I got your back.”  _ While Peter kept on rambling Harley thought. Tony only ever had Harley’s best intentions in mind. And sure, he could occasionally be oblivious to everything around him, but he’s known Peter for a while right? _ “I mean, I won’t force you to do anything I just think that it might be the best option here because he probably closed off the vents as well and..” _ Ugh, whatever. It’s not like Harley would get out any other way. “ _ So I think you should just try to channel your nervous energy into excitement or something? I don’t know celebrities always claim that it works but I really have no idea, it seems kind of ridiculous if you ask m-”  _ __   
  
Harley cut him off by kissing him softly. He was about to pull back when Peter started moving as well, kissing back harder and shocking Harley until he finally gave in and let go of whatever shred of doubt he had and dived back into the kiss. 

  
He pulled back after a while. “So..you wanna go on a date sometime?” he asked nervously. 

“Hm?? Oh! Yeah, yeah sure.” Peter answered distractedly, still staring at his lips distractedly, making Harley grin in satisfaction.

  
“I’m so gonna hold the fact that I managed to get you to lose your wits against you.” he teased before going back to kissing the boy beside him, ignoring the beeps he could hear through the closed door of the supply closet. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie I'm super relieved that it's over now
> 
> i was STRESSED 
> 
> im a perfectionist its my own fault


End file.
